Just a Bath
by marysunshine81
Summary: Diane and Will taking a hot bath together. For real shippers only! Rated for a reason!


**I'm rewatching TGW again, saw 2x6 last night. And even after so many rewatches the show still inspires me to write new fics. This idea came from the converation towards the end of the episode.**

**_Diane: "We buy another floor of offices."_  
**

_**Will: "Two floors with a gym"  
**_

**_Diane: "And a spa."_  
**

**So I imagined what if they did have a spa at LG, crazy I know, but the result probably speaks for itself. **

**It's rated M for a reason and it's for shippers only. If you like it, please review!  
**

* * *

**Just a Bath**

After a long exhausting week it just feels so right to finally do nothing, but lay in a pool of hot water, with bubbles all around, refreshing her whole body through her skin. Additionally she has a bottle of wine to turn to, she doesn't really need anything more. She's alone, the classical radio station is playing in the background, it's a perfect moment.

When she suggested for them to install a spa at the firm it was just a random idea, but since then it has turned out to be one of the best ideas she's ever had. And as the boss she's had the privilege to choose the best possible time to use the facility, so she booked each Friday night from 8 to 10. The time that probably everyone wants to spend with their families, everyone but her.

She takes another sip from her drink and closes her eyes, lets all her muscles rest. Two hours of beauty bath and she's going to be as good as new again. She has a book with her, just in case, but she's still too tired to read, she prefers just listening to the music and clear her head from all thoughts.

A sudden noise makes her open her eyes, someone enters the door which she thought to have locked, but apparently forgot. To her biggest surprise Will walks in confidently and he only stops when he spots her in the pool.

"I'm sorry, I thought no one is here anymore."

He has a towel around his waist, but his chest is naked and Diane has to bite her lips and force herself to look into his eyes not at his upper body. Damn, her law firm partner is an eye candy for sure.

"I thought I locked the door, it must have slipped my mind. Friday nights are usually quiet here."

"I'm sorry, I just thought I finish my day with a bath if no one is here, should have checked the schedule."

Yes, he should have, but Diane still doesn't mind that he's there. They've been doing so well as partners lately, she actually loves spending time with him in the office.

"If you lock the door, you may join me," she replies, reaching for her glass, "I only have one glass though," she adds and keeps looking at him and his now confused face.

"The door?"

"Yes, you know if anyone else might decide to step by here tonight unannounced, I don't want them to find us in the pool together, wouldn't be good for our image."

"You're right," he replies but still doesn't move an inch.

"What's the matter? You've changed your mind? I don't bite," she says chuckling and doesn't understand why he's so hesitant.

"No, I'll be right in," he turns back and locks the door then approaches the pool.

She can't take her eyes off him, although she tries her best to hide this fact. As he unfolds the towel around his body for a split second she wonders if he's wearing anything underneath and is kind of relieved to see his bathing trunks on, otherwise it would have been way awkward for them to sit in the same pool, even on opposite sides.

He steps inside and lays back in the water, stretching his whole body and Diane is still looking at him. He's right in front of her, where else is she supposed to look?

"Would you turn off that music if I asked you to?" he suddenly looks at her, catching her gaze and she feels like being caught for a moment.

"No, I booked these two hours, you can stay here on my terms. Besides, some classical music won't hurt."

"If you say so," he mumbles, surrendering easily.

"But you may have some wine, if you want," she offers something in return and his smile suggests that he likes the trade.

"Sure, if I'm allowed to drink from your glass."

"Why not?" she shrugs and reaches out to pour some more wine to the glass before she offers it to him.

And she doesn't miss the look on his face as he spots her red bikini when she hands over the glass to him. It's definitely the first time he sees her like that, with barely some clothes on. She knows that the piece of clothing suits her perfectly, features her breasts in the best way and even though she was the one checking him out before it suddenly feels wrong to be seen by him like that.

It doesn't take long for him to consume the glass of wine and instead of handing the empty glass back to her, he moves to her side of the pool and fills it himself before placing it in her hand. Their sudden closeness is a little bit uncomfortable and she also can't miss his eyes scanning the water to get a better glimpse at her underneath.

"Were you checking me out?" she asks after he moves back to his previous position and her eyes meet his again.

"Just following your lead," he shrugs and smiles at her.

"I should have known that it was a bad idea letting you in."

"Why? Because I might find you attractive in your bikini? I find you attractive anyway, you should know it by now."

His reply takes her by surprise, she doesn't remember a single moment when he looked at her that way before. How is she supposed to know that when he never gave her one single sign? And why is he telling this to her now? She already regrets being so unguarded before, she should have thought about the possible consequences before letting him lock that door.

"You do?' she finally asks, because she can't think of a better reply.

"Yes and you're free to admit the same, it will be our secret," he winks at her and she suddenly feels a hot flash spreading though her face.

"All right," she says after a short consideration, "But if you ever tell anyone, I'm going to…"

"Ssssh, don't say anything you might regret later," he silences her quickly and looks straight into her eyes.

"So what else have you been hiding from me all these years?" she finds back to a playful tone and challenges him.

"Remember that night two years ago when we celebrated our win on the Edmond case? We headed home together after the party, you were wearing a red mini dress and I almost made a pass at you in the elevator."

She's startled at the fact that he even remembers what she wore that night, while she can't even recall which case he's referring to. Their conversation is getting a depth she didn't expect to see, otherwise she would never have started it.

"You must have been drunk," she shrugs, trying to pretend his words have no effect on her, while they do.

"Maybe," he shrugs as well and for a few minutes they just stare at each other, listening to the music.

Meanwhile Diane's mind is racing, she might not remember the celebration of the Edmond case, but she remembers a few other occasions when she was tempted to look at him another way than usual.

"You know, there were some late nights in the office, with just the two of us when I thought something might happen some day. But these thoughts were always quickly crashed by your newest conquests, never anyone over a certain age."

"Age is just a number," he says in his defense and she doesn't regret opening up to him like that, it actually feels good letting it off her chest.

"I'm obviously not your type," she chuckles, "And that's all right, we have a law firm to run together, we shouldn't let anything interfere with that."

"But once the tension gets palpable, it's hard to ignore it," he sticks with the serious tone and she suddenly feels like running away from this conversation, because she's already sure that nothing good will come out of it.

"We have to try for our sake, for the firm's sake, it's been working for seven years, we just have to go on the same road."

"But what if I want to go wrong?" he asks and all of a sudden he appears next to her.

"What are you doing?" she looks at him with fear in her eyes.

"Nothing that you don't want me to do," he looks at her without making another move, but their bodies are so close, their faces are only a few inches away from each other.

"I should go," she turns her head and stands up, emerging from the water.

She takes another quick look at him, his eyes are now openly resting on her body.

"God, you are beautiful."

As his words reach her mind she suddenly forgets her earlier thoughts and just enjoys this rare moment. She's used to men calling her beautiful, but they are mostly unimportant, who just want to flatter her. He on the other hand sounds so adorably honest, which makes his statement all the more meaningful.

She desires him, of course she does, but her mind tells her to stay away, that's he's off limits and she just has to listen to it. It would be so easy to fall back in his arms, to finally kiss him and feel his hands on her body, but she shouldn't let everything she's worked for suddenly fall out of her hands due to a moment of weakness.

"This might be our best chance," he adds in a desperate attempt, noticing her hesitation and she hates herself for giving it away, for wanting him so badly, but she can't deny this fact.

She slowly lays back next to him without knowing what she's actually doing, without shutting up her mind that is still telling her to run away, but her body doesn't seem to obey.

"If you ever tell anyone…"

"Ssssh," he puts his hand on her mouth, than slowly moves it away and replaces it with his lips, while his hand makes its way down on her body.

The taste of wine on his lips makes them all the more desirable. She returns his kiss just as passionately and as his lips get braver and braver, so do his hands that begin to discover her body, pulling her over him in the water. It doesn't take long until he opens her bikini top and takes it off her and his hands start to caress her breasts.

She lets her hands run free on his body as well and before she knows it, she's already pulling down his bathing trunks, that shouldn't have been on him on the first place. He sits up a little, pushing his back against the side of the pool and she ends up sitting in his lap, while his lips are already on her breasts, placing kisses all over them.

She's tempted to get rid of her own bikini bottom as well, so he could finally move inside of her, but the minute her hands move away from his body, he grabs them and forces them to stay where they were. She grabs his butt and pulls him closer to her just to make it clear what she's longing for already and he finally realizes that her bikini bottom is still in his way.

As his hands grab her last piece of clothing and pulls it down she helps him inside of her right away, just that this torture finally ends. Their bodies keep moving, pushing him against the side of the pool, while the water is dashing everything around them. When they reach the end she feels as free as probably never before.

For years they have been living in this lie, hiding their attraction from each other, feeling guilty for wanting something more and it's finally over. Maybe it will remain a one time thing, maybe they will give into temptation again, it's hard to tell. But at least from now on they don't have to hide it any longer.


End file.
